You'll be safe here
by pusa-sa-tabi
Summary: Sasuke always left him..maybe its now his turn...the problem is,can he do it? now has a SEQUEL. SASUNARU
1. Default Chapter

You'll be safe Here

A/N: I am posting this fic for experimentation,its been in my computer for so long..and I really have to fix this fic up..or not?so please Read and review,I really needed it..thanks

This fic is dedicated to lidabeth and d4rkbutt3rfly..hope you'll not kill me for posting this soon...

You'll be safe Here

"Sasuke, you bastard! Get off of me!" a certain blond shouted at his companion.

"Hn, you should thank me, idiot. If it wasn't for me your pitiful ass would still be there."

"I'm not asking for your help! I could have gotten out of that mess by myself."

Their mission for that day would have been easy if not for our eternally clueless protagonist. Its not that he had meant to mess up but things had been difficult for him these past few days. Thanks to that bastard, Sasuke.

" Ne, Naruto I cant believe that you could drown in that pond, are you really that short?" Sasuke smirked at him, that idiot gets easily irritated.

"Hey! One of the fish got caught in the middle of the pond and I couldn't just leave it there! The woman might have gotten angry with me!"

"Baka, you should have just moved the rocks around the fish so it could get loose."

"I did! I just slipped and got caught between them too."

"Idiot."

"Hey, don't call me that!" Naruto shouted

Team Seven's Mission has been very easy; get all the fishes out of the pond and clean it. Naruto had been assigned to retrieve the fish but as always he had messed up again. He just didn't seem to be able to get things straight these days.

"Ok team, mission accomplished. Tomorrow we will meet again, 9 sharp." Kakashi said, with a wave and he vanished into thin air.

"9 sharp my ass. He'll be late as usual!", said Naruto, still frowning.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun, do you want to get ice cream? Since its hot and all..." Sakura said in a sweet voice, blushing "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head a little in her direction but his stare never left Naruto who was, of course, still steaming with anger.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, more urgently now, because Sasuke was still ignoring her, and her blush began to deepen when Sasuke finally turned to her to Naruto's disgust. He decided to leave without saying goodbye to his two companions.

Sasuke was stunned about what happened. "That's weird, he never leaves with out saying goodbye even if he's angry", Sasuke thought, staring at the retreating blond, "Have I gone too far this time?" He paused, "**Wait!** What am I thinking! Who cares? Or am I really this concerned about him..."

He began to follow Naruto and completely forgot about Sakura and her offer of ice cream.

"Hey, wait, Sasuke-kun! Wait for me! The ice cream!" she shouted.

But the boy being addressed was already gone.

"Damn that Sasuke. Always being a bastard! Always feeling superior to me even after all I have done for him. Maybe he should learn to say a simple thank you to me, hah! As if it will happen..." Naruto grumbled all the way home.

He was nearing his house when he felt a familiar chakra following him, he would have known that chakra even if he had been blindfolded. He wondered what Sasuke still wanted with him.

"Maybe he still wanted to insult me again,the bastard." Naruto thought grumpily. He hurriedly ran to his door and locked it. "I hope he'll get the hint that he's not wanted here."

Sasuke was still trying to follow him discreetly when Naruto dashed away. "I wonder why that dobe decided to run all the way home," he thought, "hell, did he sense me? Maybe he's not as dense as I thought he was. Wait... why the hell am I following him? he shook his head "Impossible, it sounded like I have some feelings for that dobe, he's just an idiot and even if he saved me from Orochimaru nothing changed...or has it. Dammit!"

Sasuke screamed mentally, he was very confused about what was happening and, still absorbed with his thoughts, he nearly banged his head on the door of an apartment. Naruto's apartment.

"Wait, when did I get here?" he frowned at the door, "I think I should talk to him but what am I going to say? Should I say sorry about what happened, or should I …."

Naruto had just laid himself down in the couch for a short nap when he heard a knock in his door. Expecting Sasuke to be the one there, he yelled at the knocker from his couch, " Who is it? If you're Sasuke, you can just go to hell.".

"Open up idiot. Wait... how did you know it was me?"

"Go away!"

Sasuke opened the door, despite Naruto's protest. He found him sprawled on the couch, looking like an angry kitten. Sasuke smiled to himself, he looks adorable when he's angry, he had missed him even though they had parted only a little while ago. He also had this strange urge to lie beside the seething boy but disregarded it and just decided to sit next to him instead.

"What do you want Sasuke? Is it not enough that you insulted me back at the pond or are you here to brag about what happened between you and Sakura in the ice cream shop?" Naruto said spitefully.

"No." Sasuke said, walking nearer to the couch, "Move, I'm going to sit."

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Ordering me around like that? I'll remind you that you are in my apartment, and you have no-" Naruto sputtered

"Shut up you noisy dimwit. Maybe if you'd just shut the hell up you would have heard-"

"Get out of my apartment you bastard!"

Sasuke jumped up from the couch, startled by Naruto's sudden burst of anger.

"Naruto!"

"I said to get out."

Sasuke stared at him, he saw that Naruto was not joking; he was clearly pissed off. He saw pain in his eyes.

"I did not invite you to stay, so what are you still doing in here? Get away from me. Leave me alone. I am sick and tired of your know-it-all attitude and the I'm-so-perfect look. If you really hate me so much, why don't we just forget each other? Screw my feelings for you-" Naruto stopped just in time.

"What? Feelings? You have feelings for me?" Sasuke stared at him, clearly surprised with Naruto's revelation.

"Forget about it, I didn't mean it. I don't have feelings for you - just leave me alone." Naruto bowed his head, eyes not meeting Sasuke's.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke glanced at him for the last time and turned to leave, the door was slammed behind him as he stepped out side.

Inside the apartment, Naruto stared at the door he'd slammed shut on Sasuke's back. Tears began to fill his eyes as he collapsed beside the door and began to cry.

"I _do_ have feelings for you Sasuke... I like you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahh,its so nice to write again,finally! Thanks Dhampir for theinspiration..


	2. Err

Authors notes and Disclaimers:

Naruto is not mine..he is owned by SASUKE..okey..i keep on forgetting to place disclaimers..

And to:

Lady Samurai -This is the first Chappy.. it's a good thing she is not confused with the sequel.. hugs Thanks.. its also fluff..as always..

Dragi -I did not stop here cause I really hate Sad endings..i am a sucker for good endings.. thanks friend..your the best..

Blisblop -err..thanks for not being bored with the scenario.. huggles sorry if there is not twisted tale ..Yet..hahaha..i'll think I will continue doing this story and made it 3 parts.. right?

Well.. To all those people who will review this..thank you very much..

And there is the sequel for this one..dont worry..its already posted..the title is..

"Light after the Storm" ..

Thanks..

Meow-chan


End file.
